Detect (move)
|gen=II |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others once. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Raises the score if the Voltage is low. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled until the turn ends. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=43 |na=no |target=self }} Detect (Japanese: みきり All-Seeing) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM43 in Generation II. Effect Detect protects the user from all effects of moves that target it during the turn it is used, including damage. If it or other protection moves are used consecutively, its success rate decreases. If powered up by a Fightinium Z into Z-Detect, the user's rises one stage. Detect can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Detect's technical mechanics, including formulas, glitches, and exceptions, function identically to Protect in all generations. Description |Allows user to completely evade attack. If used consecutively, its success rate decreases.}} |Evades attack that turn. It may fail.}} |Evades attack, but may fail if used in succession.}} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. It may fail if used in succession.}} |It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 |17|17|17|17}} 33 |33}} 38 |38}} 39 |39}} 14 |14}} 9 |9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 33 |33 36 |36}} 44 |1, 44 33 |33}} By By TM Special move Generation IV |form=Defense Forme}} In other games Description |The user gains the Protect status, preventing damage from enemy attacks and moves.}} |Gives the user a Protect status. A Pokémon with the Protect status doesn't take damage from enemy attacks and moves and is also protected from the effects of moves.}} | }} |You'll get the Protect status, which enables you to evade enemies' attacks and move effects. Its chance of failing rises if you use it multiple times in a row.}} |You'll protect yourself and evade enemies' attacks and move effects. But its chance of failure rises if you use it after you use a move that evades enemies' attacks.}} |} |} In the anime * In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, it was mentioned that knew Detect. However, he was never seen using the move. In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation II, after the appearance of the "name Protecting itself!" message, another message saying that the opponent's Pokémon's move missed appears. The second message was removed in Generation III. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=看穿 先決 |zh_cmn=看穿 先決 |nl=Opsporing |fi=Härnäys |fr=Détection |de=Scanner |el=Ανίχνευση Aníchnevsi |hi=ढूँढो Dhoondo |it=Individua |id=Deteksi |ko=선찰 Seonchal |pl=Wykrywanie |pt_br=Detectar |pt_eu=Detetar |ru=Обнаружение Obnaruzheniye |sr=Otkrivanje |es_la= Detección |es_eu=Detección |vi=Khóa Đòn Tấn Công }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Protection moves de:Scanner es:Detección fr:Détection it:Individua ja:みきり zh:看穿（招式）